New Years Eve
by Julziexx3
Summary: Lilly and Oliver decide to do something daring in honor of the New Year. Rated T for drug use and language. Probably should be rated M. Oneshot. Loliver.


**I don't even know what this, I just came up with it and decided to try it out. This takes place when Lilly and Oliver are 15 and in their freshman year. They are only best friends, not a couple. I've never really written anything like this, with drug usage _(Oh who am I kidding, I'm obsessed with writing about drug usage)_ or with Lilly and Oliver being so young. If you don't agree with the use of marijuana in this story, don't review and be all bitchy about it. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy! Happy New Years Eve, by the way.**

"Okay kids, I'm onto the night shift! You know how crazy people get on New Years Eve!" My mom rolls her eyes. "Owen should be in bed by no later than 10:30, alright? Dinner is in the fridge, you just have to heat it up. Okay, do you guys think you can handle that?" She raises her eyebrows, focusing on me. "_Oliver_, can you handle this?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine." I hug her and she kisses my brother, Owen, on the forehead. "See you in the morning, kids!" She yells, and soon she's out the door.

Lilly sits beside me on the couch. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?" She asks, looking down at Owen.

"Nothing, really." There's a moment of silence as Lilly adjusts positions and I watch my younger brother move toy cars around on the ground. "What do _you_ want to do tonight?" I mumble to Lilly.

"I don't know. It's New Years Eve. I usually spend New Years watching my parents scream at each other and my aunt almost die from drinking too much."

"You win."

"I guess. What do you do?" Lilly asks, running her hand through the fabric of the pillow.

"Nothing, really." I muse. "Just take care of Owen."

"I guess you're glad I'm here then."

"Hmm, yeah. I am."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Are we just going to sit here all night? It's New Years, let's do something!" She says, obviously aggravated.

"I have one thing in mind." I say, grabbing the remote to turn the tv on for Owen.

Lilly's face turns pale and I realize how perverted that sounded. "No no no no no! I don't mean..._that_. I just-something else, okay? Come here."

"We'll be right back, okay bud?" I mumble to Owen. He nods contently, his eyes fixated on the tv.

I start talking to Lilly on our way up the stairs. I've already started sweating, I'm so nervous. "I don't know if you're gonna want to do this or if you're gonna hate me for it. But seriously, I mean, it's not that bad, and like, everyone does it, so it can't be that bad, right? No one dies from it, at least not what I've heard of, so I guess that's good. If you don't want to do it we don't have to, I swear, I was just thinking that it might be-"

"Oliver. Shut up." Lilly says.

I nod and my breathing gets heavier. I start feeling lightheaded and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well...um, I was thinking we could-" I pull the small plastic bag and bong out of my closet, fearing to open my eyes and see Lilly's reaction. It stays silent for a few seconds, before I open my eyes, excepting to see Lilly completely disgusted.

"Oh my God." She says loudly, one hand covering her mouth to stop her laughter. "You- you want to smoke pot." She erupts in laughter. "I-I can't believe this. This is the funniest thing ever, oh my God, Oliver."

"What?" I say, offended. "Why is this so funny?"

"B-because, you're Oliver! You're the most clean cut person I know, your mom is a fucking cop, and now you want to smoke pot?" She laughs loudly again, pointing to the bag. "Where did you even get this stuff?"

I stay silent, refusing to tell her where I got it. It's far too embarrassing to tell her I stole it from my mom after an arrest.

Lilly widens her eyes. "You stole this from your mom, didn't you? Hahahahaha! You stole weed from your mother!"

"Maybe." I mumble. "So, are you gonna keep laughing or actually smoke this thing?"

Lilly pauses for a second, raising an eyebrow. "I'll smoke it, but I have no idea how to. I guess you, the pot master, the ultimate pothead, can show me the ways?" She muffles her laughter with her hand. I can't help but smiling at that one. "Sorry Ollie, it was right there."

"Okay. So um, I've never smoked either, but I'm sure it's not hard. I guess you just put the weed inside the bong, like this," I pour some of the green plant into the bong. "And then, you uh, I guess you put your mouth on it and light it." I grab a purple lighter out of my drawer. Lilly laughs.

"Cute lighter." She sarcastically mutters.

I shh her and put the bong to my lips. I light it and inhale until I can hardly breathe. I gasp for air, holding my breath until I'm just about dead.

Lilly claps. "Impressive, Oken. Now here, give it to me." She takes the bong from me, mimicking all the steps I took, until she is holding it, inhaling like a pro. She inhales more than I did easily. She slowly takes the bong away from her face and holds the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds, before breathing it all out.

Lilly smiles at me. "How was that?"

I laugh and lay down. "Good, I guess."

Lilly starts laughing uncontrollably. I hear this and laugh myself for no reason, just because it's hilarious. "Hahaha, Oliver!" Lilly yells between pants, laughing so hard she is almost doubled over.

"W-what?" I ask, laughing just as hard as she is.

"We l-left your five year old brother alone downstairs." She muses, muffling her laughs with the floor.

I laugh when I realize this, and keep on laughing even when it's not funny anymore. I push myself up from the ground, grabbing the bong, lighter and pot and putting them all back in their respective places. "Let's go downstairs and hope he's not dead."

Lilly giggles way more than she should at my joke as she groggily follows me down the stairs. Owen is sitting in front of the tv quietly. He whips his head around when he hears Lilly and I laughing and stomping down the stairs.

"Hi, Oliver! Where were you?" Owen asks, facing me with his big brown eyes. I walk up close to him and he gasps. "Do you have allergies?"

"Allergies? No, why?" I mumble.

"Your eyes are all red!"

I hear Lilly's laughter erupt from the kitchen, where she is helping herself to anything and everything in our cupboard. I have to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing. I just nod at my younger brother. "I, um, I have allergies, bud. That's it, allergies."

"Oh! Haven't you tried to use those drops? Like the one mommy uses when she has allergies?" Owen asks eagerly.

"I will most definitely get on that! Thanks Owen!" I ruffle his hair. "I'm gonna go in the kitchen with Lilly, okay bud?"

Owen nods, not paying attention to what I'm saying. "Alright." I pat his head and walk into the kitchen, where Lilly is happily stuffing her face with bread.

I raise my eyebrows. "Where did you get that?"

She has too much food in her mouth to talk, and instead just half smiles and points to the cupboard.

I laugh and rummage through the cupboard, grabbing an unopened bag of chips. I rip it open and stuff about eight chips in my mouth at once. God, why am I so hungry?

Lilly laughs, shutting her eyes for a minute as she swallows the rest of her food. "What if your mom came home early?"

"Well that would suck."

She cracks up, laughing and grabbing the table for support. "Hahahaha." She breathes out one last laugh before talking again. "Stop Oliver, really...tell me what you would do?"

"I wouldn't do anything, I'd just try to act as sober as possible." I shrug.

"Here," Lilly says loudly, "I'll be your mom and you can be yourself." She walks to the front door and nods. "Okay. Go."

She steps to the kitchen and smiles. "Why hello there, Oliver!" The voice she uses to mock my mom is deep and southern. I grin, holding a hand over my face to muffle my laughter.

"Oliver!" She yells between her own laughter. "Are you high?"

I pretend to look helpless as "my mom" yells at me.

"I am going to call the cops!" Lilly fake yells. "Oh wait..." She pauses to laugh and grip onto my arm. "I _am_ the cops." Lilly giggles uncontrollably at this comment, grasping my shoulders to help her stay up. Her laughter gets out of control and she almost falls over. Seeing her like this just makes me crack up, and we're both bent over with laughter. "OLIVER OSCAR OKEN, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" She manages to scream in between laughter.

Lilly laughs and grips onto me tighter, wrapping her hands around my neck...for support? She smiles. "We should make this a New Years Eve tradition."

I grin, wondering if New Years Eve will be the only time we're doing this. "What? Getting high out of our minds?"

She cracks up, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yes, exactly."

Lilly grabs my hand and leans in closer to my face. I don't become aware of what's happening until it _is_ happening. Her arms are on my neck, mine are on her waist and we're _kissing_. Like...making out kissing. She grips me tighter as I let my tongue slide into her mouth. Mine tongue fights with hers and I can feel her smiling through the kiss.

I whisper onto her lips. "Happy new year, Lil-"

"Oliver!" Lilly and I pull away from each other as fast as we can.

"Oh, hey buddy." I mumble as calmly as I can to Owen.

His eyes widen. "What were you doing with Lilly?"

"Um...Lilly and I were...eating." I glance at her and she shrugs.

"Yes, um, eating. And then I started to...started to-" Lilly mumbles.

"Choke!" I say loudly. "She started to choke so of course I had to save her, right? I couldn't just let her choke and die! So I saved her by um..."

Lilly covers her mouth to hide her laughter. "He gave me CPR, Owen." She turns to me. "Thanks for saving my life, Oliver." I laugh.

Owen just stares at both of us, obviously confused. "But then why did it look like you guys were kissing?" His eyes widen on the last word.

"Kissing?" Lilly pretends to look disgusted.

"Nooo! Tell me who kisses each other, Owen."

Owen looks up. "I don't know. Mommies and daddies kiss each other."

"Right! Now, are Lilly and I mommies and daddies?" I mumble, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Owen shakes his head. "No."

"Right, so we couldn't of been kissing!" Lilly says, smiling at me.

Owen nods but still looks just as confused as before.

"Well...would you look at that! It's Owen's bed time!" I exclaim. "Come on, buddy."

He nods slowly and rests his eyelids as I carry him upstairs. I put my younger brother down in his bed and smile. "Goodnight, Owen. See you in the morning."

"Night, Oliver." He snuggles up against my arm. "Happy new year."

"Yeah, bud, happy new year." I walk out of Owen's room, switching the light off. Lilly is standing outside of the door, her hand on her mouth, stifling a yawn.

"Wanna go watch the celebration on MTV?" She asks, nodding towards my room.

"Yeah, sure." We walk into my room, collapsing on the bed.

Lilly sighs, leaning against my arm,.

"I'm tired." She mumbles, laying down fully. She closes her eyes and leans against me. I realize how tired I am and resort in the same position as her. You can't sleep comfortably in a twin bed with anyone, and especially not Lilly. She sprawls out on the bed, making me have two choices on how I want to sleep. Number one: I hang off of the bed for dear life. Number two: I sleep basically_ on top_ of Lilly. I decide with the first one and struggle to stay on the bed. Lilly sleeps for hours and I remain in the same position, praying that she doesn't move and knock me off. As soon as I'm starting to drift off into a light sleep, I hear her voice wake me up.

"Oliver! It's on, look, the ball is about to drop!" I turn to Lilly. Her hair is tousled and her makeup is smudged all over her face. She still looks beautiful. She smiles at the t.v. "I've always wanted to kiss someone on New Year's Eve." She mumbles innocently.

"You _did_ kiss someone." I murmur, resting my head back on the pillow and watching the ball drop.

"Yeah, but not at midnight." She says, turning to me instead of the t.v. Everyone in the crowd cheers and screams and sucks each other's faces off.

I roll my eyes and smile at her, touching her chin and lifting her face to mine. I watch her twist the corners of her mouth into a sly smile and move her lips closer to mine. I lean in and kiss her. I can feel Lilly grinning through the kiss. She touches the back of my head and pulls me into a hug.

"Happy new year, Oliver." She says, looking me in the eyes. Her face is flushed and her eyes are sparkling. I grin at her and realize that it wasn't the weed that made me want to kiss her. It was just _her_. Lilly, my best friend who had agreed to do this with me for no reason at all, just because it's new years and we wanted to. Lilly, who is always there for me no matter what. Lilly, who knows every fucking thing about me but still loves me the same. I grin and look her straight in the eyes.

"Happy fucking new year, Lilly."

**I hope you liked that in all of it's "_what the fuck where is this even going"_ oneshot glory. Reviews are nice, so review if you liked it, review if you hated it. Happy New Years! I wouldn't recommend smoking weed. Go for something legal instead ;). Bye, guys. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
